User talk:The Draziw
} Archives: Archive 1 Adminship Hey, Firstly, I want to congratulate you on your activity on the wiki. I haven't been able to be active for the past couple of weeks because of school/social life. This wiki has slowly becoming less and less active with users, and I honestly believe that some day soon we will end up announcing this wiki fully inactive. But in the mean time, as long as other users want to edit the wiki I'll be here making sure that there isn't vandalism wrecking that for them. I'm very happy for you to become an admin, as you have helped immensely on the wiki. Message Zerouh, as I don't have the power to give you sysop abilities. Thanks, keep up the awesome work - and If you have any questions feel free to message me. 10:38, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Sysop Abilities Good evening, I trust all is well. I am hereby announcing that this Wiki, as well as myself, have decided to grant you full administrator powers. Do use these powers well, and do not hesitate to ask Zerouh/myself or MinigameGod if you need any assistance with these. With power comes great responsibility, use these abilities well. If you ever think that there is doubt on if you should act or not, just contact another sysop or bureaucrat. Best of luck to you. Do treat the Wiki well and, once again, don't hesitate to ask if something comes up. 02:55, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *I appreciate the trust, and will not let you down. 02:58, October 13, 2011 (UTC) I wrote a VERY SHORT doc on Template:NOTIFY. However, it should be enough to allow you to use it. 03:42, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *I will provide support for ANY of my tools. If you don't understand how to use it then just ask. I was going to work on them and make them all use /Core for the template core and /Info for the info but I didn't get around to it. I might do that one day, just so you know. Main purpose would be hiding unessasary code from the eyes. 03:52, October 13, 2011 (UTC) *Congratz You deserve it, and as Zerouh said, feel free to ask about anything. here is the page the controls the link colour. Excel has added you already, but I fail to see why it isn't working. I'm guessing that it just takes the system a while for it to 'kick in'. So, we'll give it a day and if it still doesn't work I'll get a staff member to it. Again, gratz 06:18, October 13, 2011 (UTC) **Refresh your cache. These guys are challenged when it comes to hilite. 11:32, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Hint it's the template that shows on the top of the talk page. 11:34, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Other hint change the 0 to a 1. 15:28, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Still didn't work... User:The.draziw/Sandbox 17:49, October 13, 2011 (UTC) No the 0 inside the template page. 17:59, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hi O_O W31 23:40, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Signature help? Hey wiz, im having difficulties with my signature. When i use the ~ to do the timestamp the link pops up and its fine and all, but the code is huge! I tried creating a template for it but i fail. Think you can help me out? im new to all this. If i type out the template thing like Thanks for the help draz its all fixed 22:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) HELP ME PLEASE I've been muted for over 24 hours and I really don't want to wait annother however long it's going to make me wait... Can you send a message to jagex to check Dark Arc's mute please! Some idiot pmod somewhere muted me for no reason... there is no evidence on it or anything... and it's really ticking me off... 20:09, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I can't... mutes by playermods don't post evidence and until a jmod looks at it and deams it a valid mute... So... I can't do crap to get rid of it. I also can't go on the forums because it mutes me there... and my second account can't post on the forums cause it doesn't have the total level requirement... 22:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I hope it's enough. 22:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) how do I delete pictures that I upload but realize I'd be better without? :D W31 11:43, October 24, 2011 (UTC) featured clan hey im not sure but the photo on the frount page is gone? i know its at the end of the month but but could you look at it thanks Tobann. 07:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, i'm obviously a noob user here seeing i recently started using this wikia site. Didn't even know i had a discussion "Talk" section to my profile until today. And I see im given final notices before my editing priveleges are revoked???????? "Please ensure that your article titles conform to universal standards. Please do NOT change an article title back." What "Universal Standards"? Where is this located? I know i have not placed any offensive terms in any Titles that ive made. "Ensure that your final edit is moved to the correct page. I will delete the remade article in 10 minutes". How do I confirm this action without reactivating the prior title im attempting to change from? Didn't realize making adjustments to enhance our page was against "Universal Standards". Again, not sure where these standards are outlined. Do not continue to vandalize the RuneScape Clans Wiki. This is your first and final warning. If you continue to disrupt the wiki with spam, vandalism or any other nonsense, you will give us no choice but to block you from editing the wiki. Thank you, 19mack71 00:03, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ' "'You keep reverting the pages. I will not provide you with another warning. If you do not ensure that article titles conform to the Wiki Standards, I will remove your editing privileges. This Player is a Wiki Administrator.This Player is Player Moderator in Game.http://services.runescape.com/m=forum/c=O38O6qGpsqU/forums.ws?135,136,76,60717543DraziwTalk [[|Clan]] 23:04, October 24, 2011 (UTC)" ''' Vandalize?, First and final warning? Disrupt with spam? Nonsense? Block my editing capabilities? I mean really? Thank you for your support and guidance. I'll tell you what. I will try to locate these RULES, REGULATIONS, GUIDELINES, POLICIES, or STANDARDS as they are called here. But believe me, im halting all operation on this site until i can get better educated. Once completed, you may not need to worry about discontinuing my editing privileges. 19mack71 (New User) I received your message and very much appreciate your help and explination. I certainly didn't mean any disrespect, nor did i intend to violate any policies by the standards of wikia. I did just notice your advisements just prior to my messages to you. And, being new to the wikia, honestly i was in belief that i was infact doing something wrong in the titling due to it changing so many times, i do appoligize. You have been most helpful in your message to me and i will in the future ensure to be watching the my editing process closely. Thank You, 19mack71 07:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, sounds good, I also did notice the title of my rules section needed changed, thank you. I will scan over my links to ensure they are all set properly. May be getting the hang of this :). Thanks for all your help. 19mack71 17:44, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Help!!! Warning again... Im now lost, Ive read through the policies and guides, am tring to make sure everything on my page is according to standards and yet again, 1 1/2 hours after your post telling me everything looks good so far, i get a warning from Excel. Am i overlooking something? Am i forgetting something? Is something not worded just the right way? I am not sure exactly how im "Vandalizing the wikia site". I'm stopping all editing until someone can review this and direct me to what the issue is now. I believe i have the title issue fixed. Some things are in controdiction which i am aware of an am trying to fix. But i need to constantly stop to address Final Warning issues. Please advise. Thanks, 19mack71 20:05, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Wrong page whoops XD 21:29, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Draziw, Ok, i see what you are saying now. I fully support anything that will keep our wiki in order. And i'll continue studying it to get better knowledgable not only to benefit my own pages, but also for the wikia community. Is there a way to clear our talk page to keep it cleaned up, or is it intended to continue running on? I certainly dont wish to remove anything thats intended to be here. '''Disregard this question, found my answer under Simplified Ruleset Sub paragraph number 13. I appreciate you guys messaging me rather than issuing me the warnings. As i expect to be sending my clan here for reading detailed information about our clan, these warnings i feel will compromise my integrety and credability with them as a clan leader. Im sure you understand. I like constructive criticism, it teaches me and helps me improve on things that need attention. I am glad we have been able to work past my getting started on the wrong foot and i look forward to working with you in the future as well in the community here. Thanks again, 19mack71 03:21, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Thank You Id like to thank you for your understanding and patience. Over the past few days, Ive learned a lot on how to meneuver and navagate through the wikia. In doing so Ive located the policies and guides and Ive been reading and studying them extensively. Im not sure that without your help I would have taken such interest in doing so as much. It sure makes life much easier though thats for sure:). But again, thank so for helping me get on the right path so i can be an asset to my clan and the wikia community alike. Thank You, 19mack71 23:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) My pages Vandalized Severely Ok, so how do i prevent any joe joker from coming onto my pages and vandalizing them? Ill leave the pages alone exactly how ive found them. Please take a look and advise. Clan: Legion of Paragons / Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules. It appears that the entire main page has be vandalized and the very 1st section of the linked bage titlesd Clan:Legion of Paragons/Rules I will start fixing the damage once youve had a chance to view. Thank You, 19mack71 21:48, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Update: I know that it may be a while before this can be looked at, but the pages vulgarity and extremely offensive content requires immediate removal. I will be fixing the pages immediately. just need to know how we can prevent this type of attack in the future. Thanks, 19mack71 22:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ref: Vandalism Thank you so much. looks like ive been able to recover the original page. This saved me so much work. I will take your word of advise and practice it in the future. Also, im honored that you have granted me the privilage of roll back capabilities. You can count on me not to abuse this permission, and to use it with common sense in accordance with the wikia standards. Again, Thank You for your help, 19mack71 05:26, November 9, 2011 (UTC)